A Gale and Clove story
by Katniss Everdeen-for-real
Summary: I watched the T.V as a little boy steps up on stage. I curse him and Snow, for all I know the little boy is Snow's nephew. Snow opens his mouth to speak. "In penance for there second uprising, the 76th Hunger Games will have an addition to it as if it were a Quarter Quell, this addition shall be..." He pauses here and I know, his next words, will change my life forever AU a bit OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, my names Katniss :b, now if you're bored of the regular Hunger Games stories or you just want to read something else THG, this is the story for you (so really any fan, especially if your obsessed like moi) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sorry fan moment there, I'm soooooo embarrassed haha, like you guys haven't had those before, right?! Right? (Cricket sounds)….okay good talk. Anyways I gave this couple (Clove+ Gale in case you didn't know yet) the couple name of Glove, haha get it, like a glove on your hand…HAHAHAHA sooooooooooo funny, (cricket sounds) (*sigh*) well than good talk, I crack myself up all the time! Is that normal? Well I know what great reviewers you guys can be, anonymous or not, you guys are awesome, so first story everrrr! So take it easy on me kk :D I say that with love. Now I think I would like to set a goal for 5 reviews on this chapter okay, if I get them soon I might even update later today?! Enough rambling from me…it won't be like this on every chapter I just needed to introduce myself, so here it is, hope you like it!3

A Glove Story

Chapter 1: Outside the District

"Remember when we first meet?" Gale suddenly spoke.

"Yea I do." I reply. I then think back to those glorious rebellion days of sacrifice, courage, and passion, lots of it. I then turn to him and say "I love you and I don't know what I would do without you," I pause for a brief second, than say "You know that right?"

"Yeah of course I do." Is all Gale responds with. But it's obvious that Gale's Focus is somewhere else. He's still pist about losing the rebellion. I feel bad for him; he's actually got family and friends that he cares a lot about alive still. I on the other hand only have a Father and Aunt that are far away from what you would call family. The others are either dead due to the Hunger Games or…. for other reasons, or are held captive by Snow and the filthy Capitol punks.

Katniss, for instance, he's extremely worried about because Snow, for some devious reason, decided not to arrest the rebellion leaders and keep them in their districts. Gale knows Snow's up to something, but it's driving him crazy because he just doesn't know what yet. And with the announcement on the punishment for the today, (which will most likely be something that has to do with the 76th games), he's worried as hell.

Then I remember the conversation we just had and think back to the day we _actually met._ It's a vivid picture in my mind and it goes like this:

_Gale had taken the day off of his fancy job that had brought him to district two, and he stepped outside the district boundary, illegally just like it was back in twelve. (Not knowing that I was there as always with my precious knives of course.) To go hunting with his bow and arrows. Our district is filled with mountains, so, naturally, he began climbing up the side of it and, being so unfamiliar with the strange terrain he was out of breath a fourth of the way up._

This causes me to smile at the memory, as Gale doesn't show weakness very often.

_He was about to turn back when, out of the sky, he spotted an eagle. He aimed, set, and fired at the exact same time my knife went through the eagle. I was far enough away that I couldn't see who stole my kill. But people stealing my kills, I don't take lightly. However I did know one thing, I was not alone today in the woods. Whether I would have to kill the person or if they could keep my secret of being out here, I also did not know._

_ We then found each other, Gale recognized me from my games, and I decided not to kill him. We instantly became frienemies, which led into something more as you might already know._

All of a sudden, Gale interrupts my thoughts again by saying

"We should get back inside the district; Snow is announcing the punishment today." I give him a sad look, then say

"Okay, let's go home." And with that we walk back to the horror of a world that I just called home, District two. Where Snow will be waiting behind the camera's to make an announcement that will surely be put onto my list of ever-growing nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

A Gale and Clove Story

76th Announcement

AN: So you guys, heyyyyyy thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! Keep it up! So I hope you guys like this chapter! Didn't reach my goal of 5 reviewers, but I understand, considering I only have one chapter up! Plus this isn't necessarily a popular couple, right guys? But Catoniss (I'm a huge shipper of that too!) started out the same way, and look at it now! It's incredibly popular?! Gotta' start somewhere right people, right, right? (Cricket sounds), okay another good talk. Well here you go people Chapter 2. Oh one more quick thing my peeps, I do not own anything about The Hunger Games, that goes for the whole story, credit all goes to Suzanne Collins!

Chapter 2

I watched the T.V as a little boy steps up on stage. I curse him and Snow, for all I know the little boy is Snow's nephew. Snow opens his mouth to speak. "In penance for their second uprising, the 76th Hunger Games will have an addition to it as if it was a Quarter Quell, this addition shall be..." He pauses here and I know, his next words, will change my life forever.

Snow decides to continue now after his long, dramatic pause, but not before I notice, that during it, Gale's sudden closeness on the couch to me. I had almost had forgotten he was there. In my house, at the victors village. He then puts his arm around me and pulls me closer. His warmth radiating off of him and onto me. He kisses my forehead, lingering there for a moment.

I than, stop thinking back to what had happened, only moments ago and focus in on what the hell Snow is saying. "The punishment will be that there will be a combination of all three past Quarter Quells, to represent the districts weakness in comparison to the capitol."

Before I panic, I think. The first Quarter Quell, their people voted for the tributes, okay mostly good there. I don't think too many people hate me or Gale. The second Quarter Quell was double the people in a regular arena. In other words, four instead of two.

So we have to vote for two boys and two girls to go into the games. I think Gale and I still are safe, although we do have are fair share of haters, there are more people in the district that aren't well liked more so than us. Besides our district will most likely vote based of the strongest career trainees in the district. Then it finally hits me, the third Quarter Quell last year, was for former victors, they were forced (with the exception of volunteers from the career districts.) Into the games once again. And since they will vote based off the strongest, (which used to be Bruce an Enobaria.) but it's a duplicate number of tributes this year, they will most likely pick me and Gale as well….crap.

Unlike me however Gale has processed it all VERY quickly in his small, but cute brain and has been screaming and jumping up and down at the television like a little kid for the past five minutes. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" All I want to do is scream also, but no, see this is how we work. When something bad happens one of us is calm and able to think, while the other is chaotic. If we both become chaotic, well, let's just say it does not end well.

"GET A GRIP GALE, COME ON!" I say, but in his fury of rage, he doesn't hear me. So I do what I do best. Go into the kitchen, grab a knife, and throw it so it barley misses Gale's head. He turns to me, tears in eyes, and that's it, I run to him and start kissing and holding on tightly to what we might not have for long.

When we were done he cries into my shoulder and I whisper reassuring things into his ear. We stay like this for who knows how long, but really, who cares? The clock is now ticking down until my death anyways. Because I know one thing, I am NOT the one coming out of this future arena alive.


	3. Chapter 3

A Glove Story

Chapter 3

A Message From your local Early Birds

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! Thank You sososososo much for reviewing you LITERALY MADE MY DAY! Awww! Seriously you guys… thanks so much it means a ton. You are very kind-hearted loyal reviewers that I don't deserve *blushing *crying happily* *overreacting*… sorry I just had another moment there...*ehemmm* _anyways growing up now…._(sort of not really) This is chapter three and if you think that I'm updating to slowly just let me know and I'll pick up the review pace..3 requests for that and I'll probably give in! Five more reviews TOTAl on this chapter and I will update on Friday (probably later in the evening due to swimming events, *ehemm* -takes up my whole life but love it- *ehemm* anyways here's chapter three, I want to see some more reviews, doing a great job you guys, I really don't deserve this though…

CHAPTER 3

It is merely only 3:00 am when I get a notice that _there is a meeting in the training center for all victors REQUIRED ATTENDANCE FOR ALL-NOW!_

_ "_You've got to be freak in kidding me!" I mumble to myself, I am about to walk out the door, when I realize I only have underwear on. "Idiots" I grumble as I walk back up the steps to get some cloths_. _

When I arrive at the training center in my white silk robe and slippers, almost everyone else is already there. I scan the crowd for Gale, when suddenly a pair of hands comes around from behind me and grabs me abruptly.

Now and normal person wouldn't do that to a career. Let alone a career victor, like myself. So naturally, being my trained self. My so called "natural" (trained) instincts kick in and I flip them over from behind me. Just as the person, (whoever they may be, as I don't know yet due to the fact they were behind me.)Hits the ground in front of me, all the horrid memories come flying back to me.

_I' m in the training center standing on what they call the blood-bath platform. To practice how fast everything moves at the beginning of the games. Five muscular powerful trainers stand all around me. The whistle blows and they all charge at once, I remember what I was told to do-"injure, not kill." So that's exactly what I do. The first one I chuck one of my perfectly, practiced, aimed knives at one in the shoulder, there down and done now. The other one I chuck a knife to the wrist, they're bloodcurdling scream signifies that there's two down, three to go. The third one I chuck the knife to barley graze their neck, leaving a small, but deep cut. They grunt in approval of my skill and head off the platform to the nurse's office. The fourth one pushes me to the floor and strangles me. I was losing oxygen – I needed to do something fast, or I would pass out and lose the platform battle and not be able to volunteer for the games. I pierce the knife in their hand and they scream and finally let go, signifying that they give up. This means there's only one left! Just as I'm about to finish the fifth one-pulling my last knife out I realize there's just nobody in front of me._

_ "What the hell?!" I say to myself. Did I finish them off without even realizing it? I smirk at the thought, oh yes. That would be very impressive indeed. But still, not possible, a good warier keeps track of their "kills"._

_ Besides I'm always told to "keep an eye on my prey." What if you can't see them though? _

_ All of a sudden I feel hands began to push on my back and think to myself, "gotcha!" I then flip them onto the hard, cold, concrete floor in front of me easily. _

I then, in that instant, flash back to the currant, yet so similar situation. To find, to my horror, that the face of the predator is Gale's.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I have a total of 8 reviews, eeeeekkk! You know I read other peoples stories, and see that they get like 85 reviews on the first chapter, and I just wanted to congratulate them. I now know (now that I've joined fanfiction.) That, it's really hard to do ;). Now I just want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, or just even read this, or favorite, or, well anything really! I can see how many people read it, but don't review…hmmmm I'll tell ya right now I'm so confuzled about that. (yes I really just said that haha! *sigh* I'm so coollll!) I am sooooo happy with the reviews I have. I'll be honest too when explaining my confusion. I thought it wasn't a lot at first, but then realized that Clove and Gale stories weren't necessarily the Hunger Games hot-spot! But then I figured out how to read how many visitors there are on my story…and well, let's just say there are a lot more of those than there are reviews. I understand If you can't review ya know your mom grounded you and your technically not supposed to be on your

(Whatever it is you're on right at this moment.) Or if you're too busy eating a cheesecake while reading and don't feel like reviewing….ya, been there done that…should I have told you that? Anyways I understand, but please review! I don't know why people are reading the story but not reviewing! Is it that bad?! I need some encouragement here people hellllpppp meeee! AHHHHHH! Cheesecake would be nice now too…yup I really am that cool you guys. Anyways here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4

Controlling Tempers

"What the hell was that, Clove?!" Gale screams at me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize any person in their right mind would actually attack me from behind, let alone my boyfriend! You and I are both victors, but you know I was trained Gale! It's my natural instinct!"

"I didn't _attack _you! I just lovingly patted your back!"

"Well I'm certainly feel in' the love now aren't I?!"

"You know what Clove-." Gale tries to speak, well more like yell, but is cut off by another victor-Enobaria.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two oh-so-famous lovebirds."

"Shut your fat-ass mouth you-"

Clove is now cut off by Enobaria "I thought I trained you better than this, Clove, that love is weak, especially when it's with a district 12 rat."

I consider this for a moment, all the training I've done, all those harsh, hard, sometimes even fun times with Enobaria. Weather it was a Sunday or Tuesday, rainy or shine, she was there to train me and be there for me. All those times gone, all for one boy…is it really worth it? But no-wait what am I thinking. I love this boy- well man I should say, and nothing will change that. Enobaria turned against me, when we fell in love during the second rebellion, in our horrid history.

"Calm your balls Enobaria," I pause for a second as she gives me an evil, anger-filled glare. I, being me, am not intimidated whatsoever, though. I then continue, "It's not like it's his fault that 12's poor, it's Snow's, he could snap his fingers, and just like that District 2 could be just like them." I say as calmly as I can manage, which, at the moment, is actually screaming.

Enobaria, furious now as well is about to pounce, just when, all in one swift fast motion, Gale gets up from the ground and blocks in-between us. While Brutus, calm but just as deadly, whisks Enobaria away, just as the assembly begins. Wow, Gale and Brutus work well together! I didn't even see them communicating trying to stop me and Enobaria's fight, while we were fighting. I guess they formed a plan just in time.

"You alright?" I ask Gale, as I realize all of a sudden that I feel terrible for flipping him. I guess it's just my way of apologizing, not saying it, but somehow letting people know I mean it.

"Yeah." He casually replies and kisses me on the lips. Just then a lady –Meline, one of the victors, steps up on the platform in front of all fifty of us.

"Victors, we will all be voting on who the strongest four going into the arena will be." I then note that half the crowd turns to Gale and I. While the other to Enobaria and Brutus. _Just great_, I think sarcastically to myself.

"We will also vote on back-ups incase the person voted decides to for fit due to pregnancy, severe injuries, or has a child under the age of five."

Gale gives me a knowing look, and I know _exactly_ what he's thinking. And it could work, except for one thing. Pregnancy won't keep _him _from going into the games.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so I had very few, but INCREDIBLEY SWEET reviews on the last chapter! YAAYYY! I'm flattered (lol I just went all fancy on you guys, I'll stop scaring you now lol jkjkjk!) SO here is chapter 5 and I'm now trying to update more consistently so…give me some encouragement and click the review button for me, will ya?!

Chapter 5

We'll do this Together

"We could do it you know, have you become pregnant so you wouldn't have to go into the games, it'll be more than fine." He winks at me.

"NO!" I say firmly. "I'm not going to do that, okay, gees; I'm not going to leave you to go into the games by yourself." I allow a sigh to escape my lips. "Besides, as much as we want each other, do we really want to take care of a _child?!_"

"Well, I guess you've got a good point there." Gale spoke.

"Always am right, always will be." I speak these words too often, enough to irritate Gale.

"Clove." Gale gives a warning growl. He then says, "We could adopt a child under the age of five, than neither of us will have to go."

"Yea, but the people who vote for the victors aren't stupid, don't you think they'll find it a little suspicious we adopt a child." I pause, than add. "Mere weeks before the vote? I mean Gale, same with the pregnancy thing. So neither is gonna' solve our problems."

"We'll just say we couldn't resist each other." Gale smirks at me."

"But, that's not fair Gale!" I'm raising my voice with every word I speak. "You think its okay to just leave me at home. Pregnant, while you go fight to the death! What if you died, I'd be a depressed, terrible, widow mother!" Gale mumbles something about Katniss's mother, then says something that should surprise me, but doesn't.

"You're right; we need to stick together in this mess." He cradles me in his arms. "And if you say what I know you're thinking, I'm going to be pissed." He smiled to let me know it was more of a sarcastic comment, than an angry one.

"Always…am…right," I look up to see him rolling his eyes, "Always…will…be." I finish. He smiles down at me and brushes his lips against mine.

A week later, we walk hand in hand to the training center. I don't know what to expect, but with Gale by my side, and me by his. I know that together, we can face anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, I would like to thank a reviewer for pointing out my mistake in chapter 1. I know the stories not perfect, and it will never be, but you guys reviewing make my day. TRULY. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW YOU WILL MAKE MY DAY 100% I SWEAR! It makes me feel really good when you review and maybe sometimes correct me because then I know you guys care and expect the best out of me….therefore I will give my best. So without farther ado, here's my next chapter, and my longest chapter. It was almost six pages in word! I better get some reviews! And not death threats…EHHEMM, yes that's right RedRyder108; I know where you live too!

Chapter 6

Cat Fight

We walked into the training center to find it empty. Gale and I just stared. We had walked into the training center the week before and, as expected, we were voted to be the tributes. Along with Brutus and Enobaria.

"Well, I'll be damn…"Gale spoke. "I wonder why nobody's training…"

His small brain overcomes his mouth again, he's so adorable!

"It's just us little Ms. Fangs and Big Brutus, remember?! Nobody else needs to train right now."

"But what about the future careers?"

"They probably have these next two weeks off before the punishment arena."

"Oh, right..." Gale spoke. "Well, let's get started then before Enobaria gets here and you two getting another cat fight." Gale smirks, taunting me. I scowl at him.

"Well then, let's just test your theory on what a "cat fight" is exactly." I smirked, pissed off that Gale_ dare _test _my _skills. I was trained, he just hunted.

"Alright then." He replies coolly to me.

I grab my personal knife belt that technically belongs to the training center, but nobody dared to touch after what happened to poor Kennedy Casse. I think back to that day…

_It was my second year of training I had already grown so close to my precious knives. I had one specific belt that was filled with them on a black hook in the back of the training center. It was a brown belt with black pockets for the knifes to fit in it, and it clipped around my waist. I was incredibly talented with them, so talented, that even though I was the smallest one here, I was the most feared, right along next to Cato. Evan as thirteen year olds we were the best. We both ended up vole -entering, but different years, and we both one our games easily._

_ But, however, even though I was best, and everyone knew it. The little brat, Kennedy, thought that she was hot stuff. So she took MY knife belt, that day. And brushed past me over to the targets and started throwing them to the right of the bull's eye. I chuckled to myself, at here. I mean, how pathetic could you get?! She was just embarrassing herself and I needed to get my knifes back, so I said._

_ "Excuse me, I think you've forgotten your place here in the training center, that…" I pointed to the belt-"Would be mine."_

_ "What?! Why this ole' thing? I don't see your name anywhere on it. And what's my place, first?" She smirked at me. She was right, the belt did belong to the training center, not me. But everyone had there one thing they used everyday. Mine was the belt with the knives in it. And I didn't plan on giving it up now, or ever. _

_ "It is mine because I'm the only one that actually knows how to use them." I replied coolly. Her face grew red, and her already ugly features became uglier. As she charged at me, Knife in hand. I simply took the knife out of her right hand, and pierced it through her left hand. She cried out in pain. And by then everyone was staring at me and Kennedy. Scared out of their minds. And at that point, they knew not to touch Clove Kennedy's knife belt anymore._

I buckle the belt together now, smiling at the memory. Kennedy quit after that and was never seen again.

I turn around just in time to see one of Gale's arrows flying at me. Gale and I's fight has officially begun. There's not enough time to dodge it, so I go to plan B and block it with my knife.

I then use the knife I just blocked the arrow with to throw at Gale. I t barley grazes his cheek. I missed a fatal spot on his body on purpose, obviously, since were not _really_ fighting. More like play-fighting. Gale than charges at me, and tackles me to the ground. Even though were play-fighting, I still take all fighting somewhat serious, and even though I don't want to hurt him, I plan on winning.

I'm trying to escape by wiggling and punching and kicking, and what Gale intend to be a small scratch on my arm, becomes a deadly, deep cut.

"NO!" Gale cries out. He quickly gets off of me, and pulls me up with my good arm.

"Babe, say something, are you okay?" He asks urgently.

I don't respond, I'm in too much pain to speak. The cut runs deeply in my arm, the blood pouring out from my elbow to the tip of my middle finger.

"I'm a monster." Gale mumbles, he then picks me up and carries me to the hospital.

The doctor in the E.R didn't make us wait. I knew it was because we were victors, let alone amongst the favorites. _And_ all of Panem knew we were a couple.

The doctor examines my arm carefully, gently. Almost as if he's afraid he'll break it more. The blood flow has slowed, but is still coming out, so the doctor tries not to hold my arm too tightly. Not that I mind of course as I am in immense pain. And it is all I can do not to cry out in pain. I wince when the doctor touches the cut, and Gale glares daggers at the doctor. I know one things for sure, if I'm hurt, Gale's angry, that's just how he is. So I continue to keep the screams in, for the doctor's sake.

A couple minutes after examination the doctor asks Gale, politely, to leave.

"What? Why? What are you going to do to her?" Gale points a finger at me, struggling to get away from the nurses grip. There are fifteen of them struggling to get the strong as an ox Gale out the hospital room door.

"Were putting her under for and operation that can only make her better. Do not worry, please sir." The doctor replies.

"You'd-"I cut Gale off by reassuring him.

"Gale, chill, it'll be fine, I promise." Just then they slam the hospital doors shut. I look over at the doctor just in time to see the syringe pierce into my un-injured left arm. All of a sudden, everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks sooooo much for your continued support, I loved reading all your reviews, you're all so kind! WHOO-HOO 23 REVIEEEEWWWWWWWWWSSSSSS! I am really happy about that ! Special thanks to the following people, I couldn't have done it without you: Redryder108 and return2sender625! A round of applause to these amazing people who probably like cheesecake just like me AND ARE AMAZIN REVIEWRS! (Crickets….) *sigh* common now people….just this once, enough with the crickets already! (LOUD APPLAUSE AND CLAPPING.) Whoa, see I knew you had it in you! One more thing an anonymous reviewer asked me to answer you're questions, so I'm answering theirs….

saladfingrs: I honestly have no clue, I am writing in a notebook at school (when I'm bored, and feeling creative!) Then I type up what I wrote, and then I update it! I am currently on chapie 9 in my notebook, but I'm just flowing along through the story…

Okay now ontra da chapie! WHOO-HOO CHAPIE SEVENOLA!

Chapter 7

Gale's little secret

I awake to find myself lying on a hospital bed with a purple hospital gown on, with little hearts scattered all over it. I also find, very quickly, how much pain my arm is in. I groan out, extremely loudly, due to the excruciating pain. I then turn, very slowly, almost afraid to look at y damaged arm. What I see puts a smile on my face, although I'm in pain, the wound is stitched up and is nothing but a mere cut now. The nurse must have heard my groaning, for she comes in a while after.

She begins to clean my arm with some form of disinfectant, unfortunately, this disinfectant is the kind that stings, and it is all I can do not to scream, but I do. And little did I know, Gale is right outside my operation room and hears it. Gale comes bounding in. He seethes through his clenched teeth to the nurse-

"Get, out!" The nurse doesn't object and is out the door within moments. Gale runs over to me, jumps on the cramped hospital bed, and kisses me passionately, I groan out in pain, as he is clutching my arm in the spot that was severely injured. He stops kissing me and gives me a confused look. He then realized what he was doing to my arm and let go.

"Clove, are you okay?! I'm so sorry I would never hurt you, on purpose…for a bad reason…" He rambled on and on. I soon became suspicious… what was he up to? I finally had to end this misery and cut him off.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're here." I reply to his…little speech.

Just than the doctor bursts in the door. I can barely hear him grumble after he sees us in our condition-

"Can't you gosh darn teenagers keep your hormones in check?" I give him a glare, and that shuts him up. He clears his throat, and then continues.

"Well, I'm afraid that I must be the bearer of bad news..."

"Wha-wha-what do you mean do-doctor?" I stutter, afraid of what the doctor has to say.

"Although the surgery went well, obviously, you're still not completely healed. You're cut has been stitched up, and it looks great from the outside! But on the inside, the cut was way too deep to stitch it all up and is still incredibly severe. That's why Nurse Nancy had to clean your arm, and why you were in so much pain." The doctor spoke.

"Well, what does that mean, for me?" I ask.

"It means that as long as you're in pain, you will not be using your right arm, now Clove, I know you. You've been in this hospital multiple times for multiple different reasons." He pauses for a moment and I use this time to think of all the different times I've been in here due to training. He's right, the answer, unfortunate for me is, A LOT!

Gale gives me a questioning look, as if to say, you got hurt_ this much_?! But I choose to ignore it.

"You will probably try to lie to us, telling us that you're arm feels fine, so that you can resume training. So, as much as it may be to your dislike, every Monday we'll have you come in for a cleaning and to check on it. So that way we can see for ourselves if it's alright." The doctor finishes.

"No." I simply state.

"No what?" The doctor says with a confused expression imprinted on his face.

"I won't do it!"

"I'm afraid the decisions not yours." The doctor replies and walks out of the room before I can respond.

For an old man, he's pretty fast. Then again he's a doctor and must be in pretty good shape health-wise, right?

I then look over to see Gale looking down at the floor, then back up to me again. Over and over he keeps looking down at the floor, the back up again. He does it…almost as if he feels…guilty? And then, in that moment I realize exactly what he's done. And I know _exactly_ what he's been up to.


	8. Chapter 8

I AM SOSOSOSO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I had an absolutely HUGE SWIM MEET IN BUFFALO NEW YORK AND WAS RECOVERING! I had to wake up at 6 and go to bed by 10 I had a 2 hour break session in between 12 hours at the pool! I am so sorry that went on for like the whole weekend and I was too tired to update since then….can't you understand?! PLEEEEEAAAASEEE! (Little girl begging for mercy with puppy dog eyes!) I even had to miss school on Friday and had work to make up. Soo yeah and if you can't forgive me then you go do it aaaaannnnnd live through it and tell me how it feels (jkjkjk lol!) I would never put you guys through that pssshhhhhh! Well ontra da Chapola! Oh one last thing swimming is also the reason why I'm not updating on the same day every week because sometimes I have meets on weekends and I'm usually very busy on school nights! SO DON'T THINK I'M CRAZY Redryder108! Loser….but I still love ya! And no more death threats, Redryder108 again! Shocker, isn't it?

Chapter 8

The Last Straw

I stared at Gale praying that he didn't; do what I think he did. "Gale, what's wrong." I speak gently to him.

"Clove, I…I did something I shouldn't have. " Oh no! I think to myself, he didn't actually do what I think he did, did he? No, he's just not that type of person. Gale cuts my thoughts off by continuing.

"I…cut your…arm….on…p-pu-purpose."

"What, no, don't be stupid Gale, you just feel guilty for it. It was an accident, trust me." I say reassuringly. Well, maybe I knew Gale less than I thought I did because that's exactly what I thought he might of done…. Maybe he is just kidding around?

"No, no Clove ,you don't understand, I cut you on purpose, so you wouldn't have to go into the games I said that you were in a "cat fight" with Enobaria because I knew you would get mad and I could hurt you, to protect you. Please forgive me Clove, please?"

"Wh-what, how can I?" I say, depression settling into my vocal cords.

"Clove, please-"

"I trusted you; you said we would do this together how we can now?"

"I'm sorry." Gale mumbles.

"You should leave now; I think we need to break up." These words, that I have just spoken, are amongst the hardest I've ever said. Gale and I have been together for two years. That can't all just go away, can it? However my anger overcomes my love for him. And I stand beside the words I have just spoken. The decision I have just made. And as much as it will bring pain to both me and Gale, I must stay strong. Because I can't be with someone who I don't trust.

"Alright, fine, I understand clove." Gale says, eyes filled with pain. He pats me on my knee, still looking directly in to my eyes the whole time, gets up from the bed, and leaves the hospital room, gone forever from my life, unless I can heal up before my games.

That would be even worse, because quite frankly, the last person I would want to run into that arena is him. And without him, I'll be an even bigger target then I probably already am just as he'll be a bigger target without me. I was just going to have to face the fact that we used to be stronger together.

And that if I did go into the games, if I didn't get over Gale quick, I would bring a lot of problems there with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, you guys! So from now on I promise to give the absolute BEST QUALITY TO MY STORIES! Here's my pledge…I pledge allegiance to fanfiction, for the better quality of my stories. I shall not update, unless I feel it is the best I can possibly do. Therefore my chapters will be long, detailed, and precise. **

** How's that?! Good? I have a new system for writing stories now…so this should be interesting. I decided I needed to make changes after what not having any reviewers on the last chapter (cricket noises return!) NOOOOOOOOOO! Haha lol so I will not give up on you guys! Well ontra da chapie! So please REVIEWWW PLEASE! TELL ME IF I'M AT MY FULL POTENTIAL!**

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**The Reaping**_

"Welcome, welcome, to the new and improved Hunger Games!" The all too happy escort speaks cheerfully to the crowd. She disgusts me in here bright metallic orange dress/suit thing, and her bright orange metallic hair to match. She has a mocking jay pin embroidered on here right shoulder. Evan though it was the rebellion symbol, it's still of the highest fashion in the capitol. What idiots?! I think all of a sudden, I mean _come on_?! First they dress like lunatics, and then they wear the symbol of their enemies after war as a fashion icon. Ironic, isn't it. The orange hair doesn't surprise me, she's obviously mimicking Katniss's whole "Girl on Fire" thing she had going two years ago.

It's funny to think, here she is, most likely paying thousands of dollars, for her thousands of dollars' worth coat, to be embroidered with the mocking jay. While I'm here, with just a long distant aunt and uncle, who barley knows I exist. And don't care that I exist either. They were the ones left to feed me in my parents will. And they didn't, they abandoned me. So I was left to fend for myself, barely scraping by with one meal a day, from hunting outside the district boundaries.

District two was always supposed to be considered a "wealthy district." Well, it was, in some parts of it. For example the closer you live to the town square, the richer you are in the district. It's a beautiful area, shops and buildings scattered about for various different reasons. The markets filled to the brim with food, fresh fruits and veggies, meat, milk, everything that should be in a market. My personal favorite one to look at is the pie shop. Piled high with apple pie, raspberry, strawberry, you name it, it was there. My mother had always taken me there, before she died of leukemia. My father was a jolly man too. We used to be able to afford stuff like that, when I lived in a decent part of the district. After work we'd go and buy some pie's and surprise mother.

That is…until he died in an accident at work, they were making an archway of masonry for the reconstruction of the district 2 capitol hall. When all of a sudden, the archway collapsed onto all of the men in my father's construction unit, killing them all. Due to a small earthquake that had happened.

We had all felt the earthquake, and it didn't damage any other buildings because _they_ weren't under construction. So everyone thought nothing of it. Until we found out several were dead…

My mother had passed away before my father. But he had kept strong for me; I guess that's another thing I missed about him.

There was a part of the district even poorer, but not the poorest, one of the two parts that was not known of in the other districts. This is where the minority of us lived, the ones who actually did all the masonry work. We could afford food and maybe one or two treats a day. And we scrapped by paying all of our bills. But still-maybe we really were a rich district, we lived better than the people of all the underdog districts-didn't we?!

But then, you got to the rural part of the district, only about 10 different families lived in this part. It may as well have been one of the underdog districts, because that's basically the only way you can describe it. I had to move to this part of the district because I couldn't keep up with the bills after mom and dad died.

All these memories have come rushing back to me as I stand here before this capitol prissy-cat. She continues gushing on about how much she looks forward to this year's games, and how much she is _honored _to _represent_ district 2. Finally, she shuts up and shows the trailer about our rebellion that now is twice as long due to the second rebellion. But as I'm watching it, my thoughts drift off as to why I'm here In the first place.

I had come to the doctor two weeks in a row. The same old, but healthy man and same young nurse Nancy took care of me. The second Monday (four days ago as now today was Friday, reaping day.) The doctor told me that he wouldn't personally suggest it, and that I should recover more. But that based off of cold, hard, facts, and lots of his charts, my arm was good enough to use to compete in the games.

I personally didn't care what the doctor had to say_ personally_ I just wanted to compete in _my_ game. The one that_ I _have been training for my whole damn life. I was out of that hospital for good (hopefully.) However the doctor had the nerve to stop me on my way out the door.

"What?!" I snarl at him.

The doctor, not even intimidated by my anger responds by saying. "Give this pass to your stylist in the games; since I know you'll want to compete, I still want you to wear a bandage, even during the games. This way he will give the pass to the game makers and they will allow you to wear the extra cloth, err, bandage whatever you wish to call it, they'll send you more if you need them. So be sure to give this other one to your mentors, so they can parachute the bandages to you, ok?" He asks me.

This is an extremely nice gesture from this doctor. I am flattered, but yet creeped out that he would know that I wanted to compete in the games. But I guess I shouldn't be creeped out. I've been to this doctor many times, due to training accidents. He's given me many prescriptions or "time off." Due to injuries, and I've just about denied it all. This doctor does know me pretty well I suppose.

I want to hug the doctor, tell him thank you so much, as he has done a lot for me over the past few years, but I just reply with a simple,

"Okay, thank you…very much." And leave the doctor with a shocked expression on his face. I guess the small gesture surprised him. I'm glad I didn't hug him. I might have given the old fart a heart attack! I had chuckled at the idea of this.

I had then gone to tell the people that were in charge of the voting for the games, that I was back in the games.

Just then the video ends and our overly excited and dressed escort continues.

"Ladies First, Now remember you voted for the victors you wanted, and there will be four of them!"

"You have voted for….Enobaria Aboutt!" Shrieks the capitol lady, excited, as Enobaria is a capitol favorite, as much as I hate her.

Then the lady announces me "You've also voted for…Clove Kennedy!" She screams into the microphone, jumping up and down like a five year old, I'm a capitol favorite too, just a bigger one. This causes my already evil smirk to go wider and my death glare to be even scarier, if that's even possible. I walk up onstage to the smiling joker escort and the scowling Enobaria, and shake hands with her. Evil eye meeting eviler eye. As the escort announces the boys.

The boys that were chosen weren't a surprise, Brutus and Gale two _more _favorites of the capitol, were chosen. The capitol is probably now realizing that a majority of their favorites are going to die and are sobbing away into their multi-colored tissues. It's sick really.

I'm sitting here in the waiting room, just waiting for someone to come in to say good bye to me. But I know no one will come. My parents would have been the only ones to come. With their proud, yet worried eyes looking into mine, offering words of encouragement before we would part ways.

My eyes start to tear up, and I know I shouldn't be thinking of it. So I do what I must and brush away everything. That means the tears, and the thoughts of my parents.

Soon the peacekeepers come to get me and I'm walking through a mad mob of crazy photographer's I smirk and glare at them all. Giving the slightest hint of sexiness to them. As I am quite pretty with my brown eyes and black hair with light freckles on my nose. And even though I'm much shorter than the other victors parading through the crowd with me. I look just as deadly.

We arrive in the train and the escort simply says "You know the drill!" Winks at Gale and Brutus, who return death glares and disgusted looks, and then walks away.

Brutus and Enobaria wander off somewhere together and leave me and Gale standing together awkwardly. All he says to me is.

"This should be fun."

"Yes, yes it will be." I reply. Although the look in his eye says that he still has feelings for me. I on the other hand, am not so sure of what I feel anymore.

**A/N: So just again wanted to say to PLEASE REVIEW! I really want more encouragement and responses to my story. I'm sorry if I messed up anything, but just know I truly tried my best because I love you guys! ;b (and cheesecake!) So, in summary…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been getting little to no reviews…it's sad really…I'm literally crying right now…I think I know what the problem is (the story is a bit boring due to lack of drama right now!) Don't worry :b there's lots of fun stuff to come! Now this chapter is literally FILLED WITH DRAMA! So it should be pretty enjoyable ****! So…I'm making a deal…from now on:**

**0 reviews=no update until someone does review!**

**1 review=I will update within the next two weeks!**

**2 reviews=same as one review**

**3=within the next week**

**4& up=less than a week**

**Sound good? Annnnnd if five people review on this chapter (yes I AM BRIBING YOU) I have another chapter in word right now…besides this one…that I will post. If I get ten reviews I will type up another chapter AND POST TODAY! So that's three chapters in one day for 10 reviews! Lucky ducks! Better review…think about it 30 seconds of writing for a ton of reading…. ****!**

**Chapter 10**

**The Dream**

After Gale and I's…interesting talk. I had decided to make my way to the room that was designated for me. As I walked, I took notice of how incredibly amazing and decorative the train was. They seemed to change the decoration theme each year. So even though I had been on this exact train to the Capitol before, it was all new to me.

This year they have seemed to go with a royal castle type theme. Paintings of old castles and princesses and knights and shining armor decorate the red walls. The floor of the train is carpet…but designed to look like the flooring of a castle. Gray stones, shiny and polished, are what the carpenter was clearly going for, but to me, the brown lines that carve out each round stone look like a bees nest gone wrong.

Fake candles line the halls and an old fashioned chandelier with fake candles in it is the main lighting in the dining room. I assume they are fake due to the fact that the train might catch on fire if they were real.

But the most interesting thing of all is that when I touch the red walls, they have a fuzzy texture to them. Since when did castles have red fuzzy walls.

Oh well…this is the capitol, you can never know what to expect here. Just as I'm about to reach my room, the door to it opens and out comes Gale with a surprised look on _his face_. Now why would he have a surprised look on_ his face_ when it's _my room_ that he's just snuck into. It even says tribute girl on it, and Enobaria has already taken the other room that says tribute girl on it.

"Gale, what are you doing here." I growl.

"Ummm, well, I uhh." He stutters. I respond to his response by raising my eyebrows, crossing my arms, and trying to look intimidating to scare the daylights out of him, maybe, that way, he'll just run away and I won't have to talk to him any longer.

He sighs, than says "When you go in there you'll see." And then he leaves me to wonder if it's a good or a bad surprise.

I walk into the room to find it's just as gorgeous and just as much themed like a castle as the rest of the train, just with a few touches to make it obvious that it's a girl's room. I am almost done searching the room from top to bottom, looking for the surprise when I see it. Siting on my dresser is a note card that says.

"Meet me on the top balcony the first night when you arrive at the training center, sincerely, your secret admirer." Now normally, curiosity would have gotten the best of me and I would have gone…just to see who it was, although my suspicions would be that it's Gale. But since I already know who it is, so it's not a secret admirer anymore, and it's my ex-boyfriend, I'm not interested.

I'm so exhausted from all that has happened today, that I collapse onto the bed and am asleep faster than you can say the word knife.

_I am running with all my might, I don't know what it is I'm running from, but I'm sure not finding out. I'm running up a mountain from it, praying it can't climb. I had only caught a glimpse of it, and knew it was not a friend, and had started running, I'm running so fast and with such skill at climbing, that I'm already halfway up. _

_ But all of a sudden, I slip, and I'm falling, falling and falling and falling, surely to my death. When something catches me. And I'm saved. I look up to see who it is and it's the beast that was chasing me. I scream out for help, but nobody can hear me, this is it, this is the end of me. But then, a bizarre occurrence takes place, and the beasts face turns into Gale's. He looks handsomer than ever. Whereas I am a bloody, dirt-covered mess. He's looking at me as if I were an angel though. And I feel the sudden urge to kiss him…every bone in my body is telling me to stop as our lips move together, closer and closer. But I don't stop. _

_ Our lips collide, and it's pure bliss, its true magic really. His lips are warm and inviting, and I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach of desire. His lips move against mine in a synchronized motions. We perfectly melt together like two pieces of a heart that have just been reunited. But all of a sudden Gale starts to fade away and our lips break contact and that's when I realize that he's wearing silver armor, as if he was my night and shining armor._

_ Once he's completely gone I scream out "No! Gale no, I need you please!" I scream, but I realize it's too late, he's gone…my night and shining armor is gone…forever._

I wake up screaming. And all of a sudden the door to my room bursts open, and Gale comes rushing in and is at my side in my bed, comforting me in an instant. Hugging me close, pulling me into his warm, chest. I turn around and cry into his shoulder. He flips over so I'm now on top of his chest and rubs my back. I can feel his abs through his shirt. And I can smell that familiar scent he always has, of pine needles and a hint of sweat. And it's then I realize what exactly I'm doing, snuggling with my ex-boyfriend.

"Was it a bad dream." He suddenly asks.

"Kind of." I reply.

"Do you mind telling me…what it was about?"

It's then that I push out of his grip and get out of the bed so that I'm now standing up, looking down at him, and him looking up at me, instead of the other way around for once.

I calmly say "You don't need to worry what I dreamt about, I would be grateful if you would leave now…please." I watch for his reaction. He's not making any move to get up and leave, this can't be good.

He frowns "Clove please, I…"

"Doesn't' matter Gale, just get out." He finally does, and sends me a sad look over his shoulder before he silently shuts the door behind him.

I sit down onto the bed, thinking about what just happened. Why did I dream of that, your sub-conscious mind comes up with all of your dreams, so why and how'd it come up with that one. It couldn't be that I _actually _still want to be with Gale, could it? I then realized something, everything me and Gale ever fought about, was just him trying to protect me, in his own little weird way. Especially the reason we broke up, he was just trying to make it so only one of us had to go to the games. So that we had more of a chance of being together. How could I have been so stupid? He is a great guy and I have been nothing but a jerk to him! I love him and he loves me, even after I broke up with him, when he heard me screaming just now, he still came to rescue me.

I guess he really is my night and shining armor…and I'm his princess. At that moment I realized I couldn't lose him, I couldn't lose my brave night, like in that dream I had.

I run screaming through the train "GALE!" Over and over again, I finally come to the end of the train, no sign of him anywhere. I lay down on the ground and began crying, sobbing. My chest rising up and down rapidly as I try to suck in some air with my constant sobs and raspy breathing. Maybe it is too late, maybe I have already lost him. I had my chance to get back together in my room, and now it's gone, I cry even harder now.

I hear footsteps coming my way, I don't bother to look up to see who it is, because I just don't care anymore. I all of a sudden feel strong arms wrap around me and a warm body next to me. I look up to see Gale.

"Hey, shhhh." He says comfortingly

"What are ya crying for, hey it's okay, here, look at me." He says.

And I do look at him, but it's certainly not what he expects me to do. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and smash my lips to his so roughly, that he falls onto the floor, out of his sitting position with me on top of him. At first, he doesn't respond, but then he starts kissing back, twice as passionately, his lips were just as warm as I remembered in the dream, and his scent is still there. When we finally break the kiss, I whisper everything that I had realized into his ear. And he lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes and said.

"Does this mean were back together?" Gale asks, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Of course." Is all I respond with before he starts kissing me again, his hands trail to the bottom hem line of my shirt, and it's evident what he wants to do with me. Until someone coughs behind us. We look up to see Brutus and Enobaria there, snickering at us. We immediately get out of our positions and just as Brutus and Enobaria turn away I hear her say. "Teenagers, can they ever keep their hormones in check."

When they're gone me and Gale start laughing, as these are the exact same words that the doctor spoke, oh memories, memories.

All I knew was that I was the happiest girl, with the happiest boy in Panem at this point, because frankly, the two parts of a heart had just been reunited.

**A/N hey guys, so what did you think, I have a nice eventful chapter just waiting to be published in word if I get five reviews. Tell me anything you wish! The more reviews I get the quicker I will update, if I get 5 today I will update twice, 10 three times! If there's a lot more than that then you never know….I have nothing to do today…**


	11. Chapter 11

So, I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter! I have the awsomest fans on fanfiction! (Blowing kisses to crowd of people reading!) And if I could, I would scream and jump up and down and hug you if I ever meet you! But since that would be considered creepy, I guess it's best we keep our separate ways! (For now, wink wink!) I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but I've been really busy with swimming plus I went on vacation. The vacation was about a week long and then I went to Indianapolis after that. Also I sort of ran out of ideas! But I did write some down and now I'm updating!Now if you are on fanfiction you're probably are willing to forgive me thinking I've been there and done that! However if you are anonymous reviewer

And are not on fanfiction you are probably really mad right now. But I have been in your shoes before I started writing on fanfiction! I am so sorry to say that until the day you start writing to you will never fully understand our author's excuses :b!

So to answer the following questions that were asked in past reviews: I WOULD PREFER EVERYONE READ THIS THOUGH IT HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN IT!

richards25: Welllll, I did a little bit of math for you, and I figured out that Gale won the 72nd Hunger Games and was 16 when he won. Clove was 13 when Gale won (As they were three years apart in the book and movie.) I also figured out that Clove won the 73rd games, and was fourteen when she won! (She's got skillll.) Clove is now 17 and Gale is 20.

So if you read that last paragraph my apologies to everyone for using the term (hormonal teenagers) in the past few chapters, as Gale is not a teenager, however, I'll continue to use the term if I need to because he's so close to being one (a year off.) And because he acts like one, so, without farther ado, here's the next chapie!

Chapter 11

Snow's Meeting

The next half of the day I and Gale spend all of the time together considering we don't have much time left. I still have felt so terrible and awful for blaming Gale for all the problems. But Gale assured me that everything would be fine and that he for gave me. I love Gale and I made a terrible mistake by blaming him. Anger overcame me I wasn't thinking straight I just had come out of surgery; I didn't know what else to think. But the most important question was would I make another mistake again? And if I did what would happen?

Would Gale be to forgive me again, or what our relationship just vanish into thin air? All these questions were controlling my mind as we sat in the dining car eating dinner.

It was such a luxurious food! Food that we didn't even have in the richer districts such as two! It was made up of tender juicy meats. Perfectly roasted vegetables and wonderfully baked bread. And dessert so delicious I found myself eating more of that than the nutrition I would need for the arena.

"You know you really shouldn't eat that junk, especially before we go into the arena." Spoke Gale. Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking just a second ago. I was amused at how similar me and Gale think, we practically think just alike. I guess that's why were so perfect for each other. Maybe he would forgive me again, he is really sweet, but just has a hard outer core.

"I know I just don't get food like this very often I don't exactly have very many luxuries, even though I live in two." I whispered back to Gale.

Just then our mentor spoke up informing us that we would be arriving in the capital in just a few moments. I gave Gale a panicked look, as I wasn't ready for this, to face this horrible city that turned this country into a living nightmare. The city in which my personal nightmares began being in the Hunger Games. I think back to them for just a moment…

(

However, much to my dismay, Gale just gave me a look back saying everything will be all right. I didn't feel alright that's for sure!

Just as he gave me that look the train pulled up and stopped right at the Capitol station. People outside were screaming and cheering for the death of us, perhaps a couple sponsors are in the crowd, but still. Evan though we are some of the favorites, they still like a good blood-filled games. I can't really know about the amount of sponsors, and won't really know until after the interviews and the chariot rides and well everything else. Especially since were up against some of the most famous victors like Mr. Finnick Odair, he ended up escaping the third Quell he was forced into and lived through the "rebellion." Well look were that got him now…I guess you really don't get much of a choice when you're Capitol Property. None of us, _**none**_ of us, not even our _escort_ ran to the window to greet the Capitol and it's freak-like residents. We all already knew was coming for us.

We walked through the mob of people looking just as vicious as when we stepped onto the train. It was no different now that Gale and I are back together. We showed signs of us being a minor couple, but mostly bloodthirsty killers. We walked into the building, and into the glass elevator, all letting out a sigh of relief. As we knew we could be ourselves again. Not that I wasn't a bloodthirsty killer, it's just that that's not the way I act _all_ the time. That's the way that capital wants me to act _all_ the time.

We arrived to in our suite which was obviously on level II as it has been for the past 76 years. We were escorted to our rooms and told to stay in there and that our prep teams would come and prepare us for the chariot rides. They said things would be a little bit different this time due to the fact that we have already been through this process before. And they just want to speed it up. To get closer to a nightmare for us and entertainment for them, they're probably screaming with joy for the games, as I think about it in this very moment.

I've been waiting in my room for hours I look at the clock, it is 5 o'clock the prep team's supposed to come at six. I've been locked in my room for three hours nothing to do no one to talk to, not even allowed one visit to Gale. I'm bored out of my mind. But by some miracle I hear a knock on the door. Normally I would be lazy and just say it's open and let the person walk in. However I am so bored I'm to the point where I would rather walk across the large room from my bed all the way to the door, with them rapidly knocking, and answer it myself.

However I'm greeted with an unpleasant surprise peacekeepers lots of them grabbed me by the arms legs and even head, and dragged me into the hallway. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. For once I'm scared I thought back to everything I did from the reaping to the train to even now! Did I do anything so horrible to deserve this? No, no I did not so the only answer could be… This is my last thought before I feel syringe pierce my arm, and I am knocked out cold.

I wake up in a strange room. It smells funny smells like roses and death, how can something smell like death? Then I realize, this is president snow's office. That makes a lot more sense now that I think about it, Snow smelling like death. Sick man he is. I look all around me but see no president snow. Maybe I could do a little bit snooping; after all it would never hurt to know what snow is planning in the future. However the closest I will ever get to snooping president snow's desk, Is a mere dream or even a daydream. Because of sure this place is infested with cameras. That's my first problem. The second problem is, Snow decides at this very moment to waltz right on into the room, I think to myself oh great how convenient…

"Good morning miss. Kennedy." Snow speaks in a snakelike voice.

"It's not a good morning now." Is all I reply with.

"Now, now don't be impossible child, I bring good news! Well, it depends on if you take it good or bad if it's good or bad news." He says letting out an evil cackle.

"I don't have time for games I have… What time is it? Well anyways I only have so many minutes to have to be all dressed up and ready for the chariots." I reply nonchalantly.

"Very well then I shall cut to the chase" Snow pauses for a second. Then continues "I will not allow you to be with Gale . I have decided that you no longer need to be together you do not fit well together. I set you up with Finnick Odair as you will make a much more popular "Capitol couple". I mean after all you're much more popular than Gale. He'll just have to face it sooner or later."

"I refuse to break up with Gale the thanks for the offer and Gale is just as popular as item for the record I have no interest in Mr. Finnick Odair, as popular as he might be he's a womanizer and he makes me sick." I reply coolly.

"You have no choice now if you haven't already noticed your already dressed up for the chariots and you're on the chariots, riding in the next 10 minutes. Now you will be escorted out of here, and If find out you and Gale are still together I will see that every person in Panem that means something to Gale is executed at once That Includes miss. Everdeen, who has even had chance to participate in the games yet!" Reply's snow as peacekeepers are escorting me through the doors.

I expect to find many halls to pass through before we reach the chariots area thing. But what I find is as soon as the door opens I'm shoved into a mob of the rest of the tributes. I see Gale who waves to me. I just give him a sad look and simply look away. I get ready and pumped up to go out on the chariots. Right now, now that I don't even have Gale I really will only be a bloodthirsty killer coldhearted, sad alone… Wait I should not be thinking of this I need to forget Gale if I know what's best for him. I cannot let all his love ones die like all of mine did. I cannot, I can't, I just can't let that happen! I hear them announce that it's time to board the chariots. And I step onto the chariot, in my warrior-like suit, just as it was two years ago in the 74th with a little twist into it. But still, the outfits were quite boring.

Into the bright shimmering lights and crowds of stupidly dressed people and stupidly acting people, I go. Hoping and praying that I do what snow expects me to do.

I didn't know what to do without Gale or what I would do without Gale. But I knew one thing, I was doing whatever it takes to protect him. I wasn't going to let them be hurt like I was when my family was killed. This time around I was the one protecting Gale, and no one could stop me.


	12. Chapter 12

A. N hey guys thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter you guys are the best reviewers on fanfiction! However the issue of my grammar was brought up by my (you could call her my big sister on fanfiction), or somewhat of a beta. But she brought up the issue during school. I apologize deeply for this; grammar is definitely not my strong point! However I promise I am doing the best I can! So thank you Charlotte for bringing that up! Love ya you're really helping me through the story. So, without my usual ramble about cheesecake, although I am in the mood for it still, let's go on to the story!

Chapter 12

Oh so, Finnicky

All around us Capitol people are sitting in fancy bleachers. Throwing roses and all other kinds of flowers towards our chariot. The costume isn't all that incredible it's the people in our chariot that are, Gale and I. Nobody's costumes really stand out this year I notice, as we move towards the circle as snow starts his speech. Nobody really pays attention. The capital citizens were too excited to pay attention. And the tributes were all too absorbed in their own thoughts to care about what he was saying. We already heard the speech at least once, some of us this would be our third time hearing snows boring speech.

When we pull up into the area where we get off our chariots, after Snow has finished his speech, I catch Finnick giving me a look. I can't quite read it, his eyes are filled with, hunger I see? Great, as I had tried to tell Snow, Finnick is just a womanizer and has probably "done it" with at least a thousand capitol women, and female victors, and "hot" district four girls. Now, we technically haven't even started "dating" yet, and he's already hungry for me. Yuck!

I visible shiver and Gale seems to notice because, next thing I know, I find myself wrapped in his arms. I deeply sigh, as I know that I will miss this when I'm "dating" Finnick.

"You cold, Clover, because I wouldn't be surprised if you are." He whispers that last part into my ear. At first I don't understand what he means, then it clicks, I'm not exactly wearing all that much clothing, yeah that "little twist" on my outfit, was my stylists trying to make me look like a whore. I had tried not to think about it during the chariot rides, as not thinking about things that make me angry is one of my tactics on how not to kill everyone that annoys me. I guess it worked, I had almost forgotten! And, oh Gale, horny Gale.

"Yeah, well you better enjoy it babe, because it's this and the interviews and that's all you're seeing for, well, awhile." I smirk at him and he just laughs.

"Oh, I can make you want me easily, believe me." He winks at me, and I scowl back at him.

"Yeah, just as easily as I can shove a knife in your dumb-ass head." I reply coolly. He just rolls his eyes and we both go back to what we were doing, me staring at Finnick while he's staring at me, and Gale, being Gale. However when Gale turns to talk to me again he follows my gaze and looks to see me staring at Finnick, while he's looking right back at me. Gale doesn't seem to like this and lets out a growl of anger. The mentors and stylists seem to notice this interaction now, as well. And drag us to the elevator. However, there are too many of us to fit into it so they tell us that they'll meet us on the second floor, and then they get into the elevator next to ours.

Just as the doors are closing, surprise, surprise, Finnick slides in with us. I give Gale a look saying that he needs to stay calm if he doesn't wanna get executed for killing a tribute before the games.

"Well hello, two's." Is all Finnick says as a greeting. I pray that he doesn't say anything else, but of course, THAT doesn't come true. "Dang Clove, you look niiiiiccccee." He says looking at me up and down, which makes even _me_ uncomfortable. And I never get uncomfortable. Gale's fists clench.

"Say it again you little tan-fish-shit, and you'll regret the day you were born." Finnick just shrugs as if his life wasn't just threatened and replies with.

"Dude, calm down, nothing wrong with complimenting a pretty lady, who you may want to be your girlfriend." He pauses and winks at me. My body and my mind go numb and all I can think is, he knows, he knows about Snow and his plans for us to be together. It's crazy; I would have thought that Snow would have made me do all the flirting so that I and Finnick would become boyfriend and girlfriend. Just to torture me more about the fact that it's not Gale. But now that I think about it, it's worse that he _does_ know. Why you might ask? Well simply because it's going to drive Gale nuts, and the fact that it means Finnick is not gonna go easy on Gale, practically rubbing it in his face, most likely. Yep, that seems like Finnick Odair to me. It is then that Finnick decides to continue speaking. "I mean, you guys did break up, didn't you?" He says.

Gale immediately responds with "Yea but were back together now."

"Ahhh, I see, is that so Clover?" He questions tauntingly. I see this as the perfect opportunity to try and smoothly say to Gale that were not dating, well technically that we can't date. But he's not supposed to know that. If he did, everything would end badly, according to what Snow spoke about killing everyone he knows…

"Well, somewhat, with the harsh conditions were in, being in the games and such, were keeping it at a low, more friendish like level." I say quickly, hoping Gale understands somewhat.

Finnick smirks, and Gale whips his head towards me, confusion and anger in his eyes. "What, I thought that.-" I cut him off mid-sentence and say.

"Sort-of, but not really, we should keep it to more of a friendly level, so it's not so painful when one of us dies, also so we can rake in more sponsors." I say smiling and grabbing his hand to make it seem like this was what we were doing all along.

But, alas, I can still see the confusion and anger in his eyes, just now more filled with confusion then anger. "What, I thought we were, we…" Just then the elevator dings, announcing that we are at floor two. The elevator doors open, and I can just manage to catch a glimpse of heartbreak in his eyes before he storms off into his room. While I quickly go after him screeching "GALE, GAAALLEEEEE!" But he just slams the door into my face. If my eyes were able to show any emotions after the years of cruel training I've endured, I'm pretty sure mine would be showing loads of heartbreak too.

I hear the elevator doors closing and I scream out "Wait! Finnick!" Gale must have heard this too, because as I'm running away from his door, I could swear that I hear him say "Unbelievable!" I'm also not sure, but I think I hear glass shatter, great. I'm either going insane, or I have to deal with_ that_ later. I think to myself as I arrive back at the elevator doors, opening, revealing a smirking Finnick.

"Miss me already, Love?" He says in a fake sweet voice.

"Listen, Finnick, you don't have to act around me, I know that you're just following Snow's orders as am I, I think we can be great friends, but we obviously still have to act romantic in public. Which means were probably gonna have to ally together in the arena. I mean, not that I have a problem with it, you're skilled, and not that bad looking either." I say the last part sarcastically, although he is quite handy with a trident.

"So, what do you say." I hold out my hand as somewhat of a "treaty".

"Sure, I don't see any problems with it, and I agree with you that I am skilled and handsome." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down like some kind of rapist. This makes me visibly shudder, which is good for me because now I don't even have to say some snarky comeback to him, I've already expressed my feelings through motions. He just rolls his eyes back at me.

I break the awkward silence by saying "I'm sorry this happened to you, I know you have Annie back at home." He shrugs and says back to me.

"She knows, she knows that my heart belongs to her, and either way, I'd have to act like a flirt to the all of the woman and probably have a girlfriend in the arena anyways." He says with a shrug. "Besides, you're in a pretty sticky situation, with Gale I mean, it's not like he knows it's all an act, right?" He casually states.

"Yeah, I guess, especially since we just got back together." I speak. I than realize just how exhausted and upset I am. And how much I don't want to talk about this topic, especially with Finnick. Luckily, he's the one that ends our conversation so I don't have to, he seems to just be able to sense these things in people, he's quite the socialite. Whereas I'm more awkward than Annie herself. Probably, I haven't exactly met her yet…

"Goodnight Clover", he winks. I just roll my eyes and turn to leave responding with a sarcastic.

"Night, hot stuff." I crawl into bed and look at the clock as I fall asleep, hoping I have enough energy to get up early and impress not only tributes, but victors. I'm anxious, for it, and I don't think that the heartbroken Gale on my mind, and the annoying Finnick, is going to help me do my best.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: Hello my lovely's! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Swimming, swim meet. Authors excuses... (Crickets)… CHEESECAKE…. We've been over all of this before! So here the next chapter that you have been anticipating! It's not the best, but hope you gals and guys like it! WHOO-HOO!

Chapter 13

What now?

I wake to the shrieking of our escort clicking down the hallway. Along with the voice of... is that gale I hear?

"ow ow ow Ow Ow Ow OW!" He repeats over and over again getting louder by the second. Oh joy to the frickin world, I think to myself, I wonder what he's done _now._ I quickly get up, get dressed and make my way to the door, all in one motion. But before I can open the door someone else does, it's a very angry looking escort holding a very angry looking Gale, by the ear. "Get down to breakfast, if you do not want this to happen you." She gestures to Gale as she says this. I don't object, for I'm afraid of what Gale could have possibly done to get a Capitol citizen, let alone a happy all Daisy and sunshiny escort to become as angry as she is. I guess Capitol people can be tough if they want to be.

I give Gale a look and mouth, are you okay, to him. He just ignores me and simply pushes the escort away from him and walks to the dining area. I just shrugged and followed him. I made sure to eat a healthy breakfast before he went to the training center so it have plenty of energy to show off my skills I need to be in the careers this year! Our mentor tells us to be sure to show off our skills and if the other regular career tributes don't seem to intimidating, then go for the leader of the pack role. Enobaria and Brutus walk in as he says this, take some food, and leave without another word. Strange, I think, especially for loud mouthed Enobaria.

I start practicing a little, before Atala starts to give her speech. I mean the whole thing's just stupid. It's like preaching to the choir, we already know all the rules we've already done this before some of us ,once again, have done this three times. Sometimes I just wonder if that woman got this job just so she could talk a lot. I hit the bull's-eye every single one of the dummies that's in my site, and I'm so into my game mode I don't even notice the rest the victors have filed into the training center and are and are all staring at me, mouths agape. I hear mumbles of I didn't know she could do that and, wow better watch out for her in the arena.

Just then Atala of comes in and I take my place among the rest the victors/tributes to listen to her ramble on about the stupid rules of the training center. Throughout the whole thing I'm rolling my eyes mumbling under my breath we know sweetheart, we know. When she is done I'm anxious to get my hands back on my precious knifes which I was so rudely interrupted training with. I'm back at it, having bull's-eyes to my right then to my left, right, left, right, left. I then throw one over my shoulder, and know, not even having to look behind me, that I hit bull's-eye. Some tributes are staring at me in shock others out of jealousy and some… maybe admiration?

Just then Gale approaches me, I'm curious what Gale have to say to me after the little incident last night. I thought he was mad at me.

"Look, we don't have to be friendly with one another obviously… But I think we should form the careers, it's time, besides if we start the group will most likely be the leaders of it. There's always Enobaria and Brutus, but Brutus is pretty laid-back Enobaria will be the only one trying to steal the leadership but, if we stick together we can shut her up. I think I want both pairs from district 1, and district four just like normal, although we should check them out just to be sure they're still in shape." That's quite the little suggestion I think to myself. Although he is right we should start making the alliance it's what our mentor would want. I reply to him…

"Yeah that sounds good, but I swear Enobaria says one word and I'll-"

"Just," Gale sighs and pauses dramatically here "leave it to me." I nod, and we walk over to Enobaria and Brutus, "we allies?" Gale asks trying to include a hint of disinterest as he doesn't want to make it seem like it's a big deal.

"I'm fine with it but, Enobaria seems to be second guessing it." Replies Brutus.

"Well she better make up her mind already, were not waiting forever for _her_." I snarl. Gale elbows me in the stomach as if to say shut up and let me deal with her. But I won't go down that easily.

"I'm in obviously, I don't know single career that would put themselves to shame by not being well, in the careers." Replies Enobaria coolly her attitude seems to have calmed down quite a bit. She's no longer harassing me with her words. Maybe it's because she finally is found out who's in charge. Or perhaps I think she's nervous for the games. I can't help but think it's because of, me of course, the thought makes me smirk. I'm so arrogant, I think to myself, but then again what career isn't arrogant?

An awkward silence is beginning to form, so I am the one to speak up this time, instead of Gale, showing that I am an elite force in this group as well, as me and Gale discussed earlier with the mentors. "Ok, everyone let's go and observe the districts one and four to see what they've got so Brutus come with me to check them out while Enobaria goes with Gale to see if they can find any other useful victors in this training center. It's not just observing tributes this time, try and remember what these victors won their games by doing. Some are pathetic others, let's just say they'd better off being our allies that our enemies."

Everyone just nods their heads and does what I told them to I'm surprised no one objects. Us all being stubborn, arrogant and hotheaded careers, you'd think there'd be some arguing going on about who was in charge of this group. I split the group up like this, into strange ways because I believe that we need to get to know each other better, in an ally-like way, I mean, I need to see what Brutus's strengths and weaknesses are he's not a very talkative person. And neither is Gale when you first meet him either now that I think about it. Maybe it's just a guy thing I wonder, to be… Well, quiet.

All of a sudden Brutus grunts and nods his head towards a station, his face filled with in the expression of amusement. I turn to see the one and only son of a bitch, Finnick Odair throwing tridents and hitting every one of the bull's-eyes. I look at Brutus with the same look is giving me it's saying_,_ he is in our alliance for sure. Perfect, I think, now I have Gale and Finnick in my alliance and I can prove to the capital, well mostly just for snow that I'm "in love" with Finnick and not Gale. The thought makes me shiver and makes me sad at the same time, so I decide to no longer think about it.

I confidently strut towards Finnick and simply say to him "are you in our alliance or not?"

Finnick just smirks and says "I would expect nothing less." Wonderful, I think just wonderful.

The next few days of training go by swiftly the only other person who we thought was ready enough to be in our alliance for the games was of course Katniss, she seemed hesitant at first, but she said she'd think about it. We could hear the screams all the way up from the district 12 floor last night. It was a fight between Haymitch and Katniss, but in the end Haymitch persevered. Katniss knew that her mentor knew what was best so she ended up joining us against her will. I knew the reason why she was upset. It was because of her little Prim back at home waiting anxiously for her to return once again. Unfortunately, I believe that wouldn't be happening it's either me or Gale getting out of this arena. I can imagine she felt that she had to live up to Prim's expectations in the arena Prim probably, from what I've heard from Gale about her, would not appreciate her sister becoming a murderer is killer career, now would she?

Basically, it was the regular careers and Katniss. A pretty normal hunger games. No arguments really went on, and we are all very calm and not so bloodthirsty as we were for our first games. We are more mature now, I suppose. We're ready for these games as much as we were the first, although, you wouldn't be able to get into this group if we knew you weren't ready but, everything was just different the second time around I guess. It was truly the same, but…different.

However _I thought_ we were all mature, until Gale, the second to last day in the training center, decides to come along and get in an argument with the district 6 Victor he screaming at him, you stupid ass hole! I of course try to do to my job and run over there to try and save Gale from being executed by peacekeepers, or forced to do something bad like I was, or Lord knows what! I panic and don't think it through, and next thing I know, I'm in the middle of the fight, trying to break it up, I catch a brief glimpse of Katniss backing me up, trying desperately to stop the fight. All of a sudden, I feel a very sharp pain in my head that I start to see little black dots, the last thing I see before I pass out is Gale being carried off somewhere and me and Katniss being dragged right behind him.

I wake up in a strange white room. I'm confused for a moment, how did I get here? Then I realize, the trainers must have brought me here thinking I was in the fight. Oh, well I think, I'll just have to explain the story to them, and try and cover for Gale at the same time and maybe Katniss too. However what I see when I get up from the small white bed I'm lying on, throws all of my pleasant thoughts of Gale and Katniss out the window. Gale and Katniss are kissing each other.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: Before you guys kill me, let me apologize for not updating as often as I should, *bows head down in shame* I is vewy vewy sowy *cute puppy eyes* I love you guys and I'd do anything for youuuuu! Ehemm *clears throat and grows up sort of not really crickets cheesecake been through…before…done* ONTRA DA CHAPIEEEEE! Btw…sorry if it's terrible! Please review si vous plait!

Chapter 13

Revenge

I weigh my options on what to do. I also weigh my options on how to feel…me and Gale really aren't "together" any longer, so I decide not to go with the whole desperate, angry, betrayed, girlfriend approach. That probably wouldn't run smoothly anyways.

The positive factors of my decision are that I will seem mature. And that I am truthfully over Gale, which will be better for Gale anyways…how I can care so much for a man who's so cruel to me, amazes me. I'm either just partially crazy from the past arena, or…he really has just-just…broken…my-my…heart.

I quickly evade the subject in my head and scurry along to thinking up the negative factors of my decision. All I can come up with is that I can't beat the shit out of Katniss, or Gale, or Finnick. Finnick has nothing to do with what is going on presently, but just looking at his smirking, arrogant, admittedly handsome face makes me wanna ruin it. I smile at the thought of him running off into the distance with nothing but underwear on, a panicked look on his face, a bloody nose black eye, and of course, my signature cheek cuts.

Then I abruptly cut that train of thought off, did I just picture Finnick only in his _underwear_? And _SMILE AT IT? _Oh gosh, I think I've finally gone insane! I cannot go insane; get your head in the game Kennedy! I think to myself pretending that my trainer can pep talk me in my head.

Once I feel myself again, and not some "horny teenager" I grimace at the Enobaria-like nickname, I shake my head and focus on Katniss and Gale to find that they have broken apart. And are staring at me inconspicuously. I wonder how long they've been staring, I think to myself.

I try to remain calm, to say that there are no worries from me about them being a couple, but one of the peacekeepers comes in as soon as I part my lips to speak.

"You are dismissed now, leave." I look at them once again and say.

"I…It's fine if you guys are…I'm sorry…" I pause here for a while, so they won't be able to tell that I, Clove Kennedy, am on the verge of tears then continue rambling "I…I can't do this." I then run…no, it wasn't even a run, more like and ungraceful, shameful, trembling, weak, sprint, away back to my room.

I don't stop running till I'm on my bed sobbing, tears streaming down my pale-freckled face, I even took the stairs so that the screaming-after-me pair wouldn't catch up to me in the elevator.

I soon, however, realize my fatal mistake. I have forgotten to lock the door to my bedroom, leaving a nice welcoming, unlocked door for Gale to just walk through. And knowing Gale, as unfortunate as it is right now to know him, in a crisis like this he doesn't _knock_ he barges in weather you like it or not.

As much to my dismay, he still follows what I predict he would do. Coming into a place where he is not welcome nor where he belongs.

"It's different you know…what you think just happened…if only you knew what I was going through, Katniss is back on twelve, so we can talk you know..." Gale speaks up.

"Cut the bullshit Gale if only you knew what _I _was going through!" I spoke with a voice that was barely audible.

"I…I'm sorry Clover, I didn't mean for it to be like this, just know, that I did kiss her, but I didn't do it because I wanted to." He says to me. I can picture the sad puppy-like face he has conjured up for me to believe that he is _sorry_. So I stay with my face buried in the crumpled sheets until I hear his loud thumping footsteps stomp away and feel his presence gone. I quickly sit up from the sheets.

I wonder if he really is sorry, I think to myself. Oh, cut the bullshit Clove, what kind of moron claims to "kiss somebody but not want to." Yeah right, he even admitted that he was the one that started the kiss in the first place. That just makes it worse now that I think about it…I am about to start sobbing again when I realize that I have options for revenge. I think darkly. In that moment, I know exactly what will make me feel better.

"You told him to meet you up here to discuss alliances, right." I ask him.

"Of course," he smirks, "you don't have to worry about a thing." Then he winks.

"Thanks for doing this." I say.

"No problem." He replies dully.

" It's just…been hard, thought that I would have to watch him have a broken heart…turns out…it was me that was going to have one." It comes out choppy and more sorrow-filled than I wanted it too. And to my displeasure, Finnick notices it too. However he does something that I never expected him to do. He puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head to meet my brown eyes with his sea green.

"I'm so sorry this all has happened to you."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." I respond with, maybe Finnick isn't that bad after all. There are literal butterflies in my stomach right now. He is so close; I could kiss him if I leaned in any further. I wonder if he is a good kisser? I think so, hes had plenty of affairs before, right?. A billion thoughts whirl through my head at once.

He then leans forward and presses his warm lips to mine. He wraps his arms around my waist as I do his neck. And he licks my lips, wanting to enter them. I oblige and let him enter as we begin a tongue war.

All of a sudden he pulls away and smirks. "Well, now we'll be nice and practiced for when Gale comes."

"Hmmm…yes well it seems you enjoyed it a bit more than a person who was just "practicing" would. And besides, I don't need practice, I am way past my first kiss." I smirk.

But before he can respond, we hear the door to the balcony open, and we both react fast. Quicker than a flash of lightning, we are in each other's arms making out again.

I hear an angry grunt and Finnick is ripped out of my arms and thrown to the ground. I can't make out who it is that has done this, but I don't have time, all I can think is that I have to save Finnick! I grab a knife that I always carry with me and I chuck it at the intruder, they hear it coming and it leaves a gash in their neck. Not fatal, which is what I intended it to be, but not your usual light cut either.

The person cry's out in pain and falls to the ground and I can finally see who it is…it's Gale.

And if he doesn't get help soon…he may bleed out and die.


	15. Chapter 15

A.n: Okay guys! Here's the the next chapter! I think there might be another one coming today also. So anyways here it is. If there is not another one today, IT'S BECAUSE NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE REVIEWED! So Ummm… I want three reviews for another chapter today, and two for a chapter tomorrow, btw (It can't be from the same person lol!)

Chapter 15

The Kiss

I curse myself silently for hurting Gale so much; his blood is spilling all over the concrete balcony. Finnick and I pick him up and take him to the hospital area in the training center building. The nurse asks us a few questions about what happened so that she can perform the right treatment for Gale. She then asked us to leave saying you may stay within the hospital, I will call you when the treatment has been finished.

I wait in the hospital waiting room for what seems like an eternity, but in reality, is only a few hours. Finnick sits next me glancing at me every now and then with a sympathetic look on his face, I hate sympathy. After a while he finally speaks up.

"I'm sorry that the plan didn't go the way you, well the way you planned it to go." I sit there for a moment; he is apologizing to me when in reality I shouldn't have even had a plan in the first place. I was just so horribly jealous, I am a horrid person. I should have known Gale was going to have an outburst. It's a shame I didn't know before then. I'm just a horrible person I think to myself once again. I choose not to respond to Finnick. I'm not quite sure what to say. I'm sorry it didn't go as I planned either? That just sounds plain stupid. So the rest the time we are there, we sit in silence. For what seems like a lifetime is in reality, only a couple of hours. Finally the nurse comes out to tell us we may come to see Gale. I rush in the room to see Gale passed out on the bed, they must of had to put him out for the surgery they were going to do, that means it's just as serious or more serious than I thought it would be. I ask Finnick politely if I can see Gale by myself he just smirks and says sure why not, then finally he leaves. I turn to Gale and walk over to his hospital bed. I sit down and just stared at his peaceful sleeping face for a while.

I began to talk to him, I'm not sure why I just feel the need to say the things I'm about to say. "I'm So sorry Gale, this is all my fault I just don't know what I was thinking, that that nothing bad could happen with this plan I came up with, trying to make you jealous because well, that's how you made me feel when you were kissing Katniss." I pause here for second; tears are beginning to form in my eyes. I don't like crying. I normally don't do it, but I think that the last few days have done the trick to just hit that spot in my heart, where I can't take it anymore. "I love you Gale I really do nothing really has changed for me at least, and president Snow wouldn't like me to say that you, but it doesn't count when you're asleep. I mean right? It's not like you can hear me right now so it doesn't matter anyways. I hope you still love me and can forgive me. By the way, I don't blame you for kissing Katniss. I'm really not mad about the anymore, I know you were in love with her and really still kind of have a crush on her. I see the way you look at her; it's the way you used to look at me. I suppose the way you used to look at me doesn't matter anymore, does it? It's in the past, and tonight are the interviews and tomorrow morning, the games." I pause here for a moment, I can hear the nurse's heels clicking down the hall way so far away, but yet so close I know what she's coming to tell me. She's coming to tell me that I have to leave now; I hurry up and say once again what I have to say. "I'll say it one more time Gale, most likely the last time I'll ever say it, I love you don't ever forget that." I kiss him on the lips quickly.

Just then the nurse walks in saying it's time for me to leave, I don't object, but I do however ask for one very simple question. "Will you be ready for the interviews tonight?" I ask

"I'm sure he will darling he just needs as much rest as he can get and don't worry will be perfectly fine for the games tomorrow with our high-tech medicine I wouldn't even worry about it!" She speaks in a high pitchy voice. Before I have the urge to smack her I leave the room quickly grabbing Finnick on the way out of the hospital.

"So how's he doing?" Finnick wiggled his eyebrows. Suggesting we did something in that room.

"He's doing fine Finnick, he will be ready for the interviews tonight and the games tomorrow according to a nurse I talked to." There is an uncomfortable silence for a while all the way through the rest of the hospital, into the elevator, and just as the doors to my floor open.

"Well, I guess to see at the interviews tonight." He smirks.

"Yup I guess I will, by Finnick." I walk into my floor where the stylists are frantically flittering all around trying to find me, as soon as they see me they don't even say anything, they simply drag me into the room where I'm supposed get ready for tonight. Otherwise known as the room of hell according to me. They wash me and scrub me and pluck me and do my hair, and then my head stylist comes in and gives me the dress some supposed wear tonight. It is very beautiful; it has different colored stones to make my eyes stand out. My hair is in glossy curls down my back and my eye makeup is down to a tee. Although I look beautiful, it just isn't me, this doesn't look like the same Clove that one the games a couple of years ago, the same girl that trained for years before that. Therefore, I'm not sure I like it that much.

We arrive backstage were all the other tributes are already waiting when I walk into the room everyone turns and stares at me. I smirk at them strutting my way down the line of tributes. I take my place in front of all of my district's tributes Gale's directly behind me. He turns me around, and tells me how beautiful I look. I simply say thanks. then she says something unexpected right before I go up on stage he whispers in my ear,

"By the way, I really missed kissing you; you warmed my heart earlier today." My heart just about stops how could he possibly know that I've kissed him, he was passed out right?! he couldn't possibly herd what I said to him, right? They then call my name and I walk up onstage.

My interview runs pretty smoothly except for the fact that I'm shaking on the inside with what Gale has told me, in fact I was so nervous about what Gale had told me, I'm was not even a bit nervous when I walked up onstage to the crowd.

After my interview the mentors tell me how good my interview was then we all look up onstage to see Gale during his interview. He's not supposed to know about the kiss, this could put him in danger, and I have to take it back somehow. Great, just another time I have to break Gale's heart. His interview goes pretty smoothly, except he does one unexpected thing. Of course it is Gale, what do you expect? you can't expect anything really he is very unpredictable.

Caesar asks him if me and Gale are still together and what Gale's responds with is shocking; he says yes we are Caesar; I am in love and forever will be with Clove Kennedy.

My last thought before storm off away from everyone is simply, how could he do this? I guess he really did feel the kiss and here me talking and now he thinks were together again, I can't go into the arena like this! We're supposed be broken up. Frankly, I will probably have to watch Gale die tomorrow because of what I did in the hospital this morning.


	16. Chapter 16

A.n~ so I got like seven reviews sooo you guys are in luck! You get an early update yayyyyyy! K here's da chapie ! Also I had some questions so here are the answers-

A real madrigal- I do not think Cato will be in the story, unfortunate, yes! But CATO IS NOT DEAD!

The-name-is-Cato- Are you flirting with me?! Haha just kidding, anyways I'm defiantly writing more stories, and I'm sure that some will be Cato/Katniss; I'm a huge shipper of that too ;)

Chapter 16

There is _Nothing_

I toss and turn all night, trying to get some sleep. It just won't come to me. So I decide that I better go up to the balcony on the floor above 12 just to get some peace of mind. If that even exists anymore. I press the 13th floor for the elevator take me there, the doors open and I see a figure standing there already. I guess I really didn't think even think about the fact that Gale could be here also. He turns around quickly and sees that it's me before I can close elevator door to go back down.

"Hey clove." He speaks.

"Hi, listen, Gale I… What the hell was that at the interviews?!" I can't seem to stop myself from screaming at him. He just laughs and says

"The truth." He then turns around to face me, smiling a sad smile.

"Gale I can't be with you, you know that."

"Why not- and don't say it's because you're afraid of what will happen to me in the arena, because your all over Finnick and don't seem to care what'll happen to him." I'm not quite sure how to respond to this, as I was going to say exactly what he just told me not to say.

I stare at him for a long time, longer than I must have thought it was because now he's in front of me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Clover, I know that you know I heard what you said in the hospital." I just continue to stare at him blankly; he pulls me in and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back, but after a while, reluctantly pull away.

"Don't worry about the arena tomorrow, let's just enjoy today." He speaks. And we do, we sit down on the rooftop and talk about everything and nothing, we laugh, and we cry. We stay there the whole night, relishing in each other's company.

And although it's more private then being in the arena, with camera's everywhere, I don't want to say that it's our last "private" night together, so we can be all romantic and mushy and whatnot. I get the unsettling feeling that we're being watched, very closely…then again that shouldn't really surprise me, should it? I mean, I am going against Snow's orders, aren't I? He said we shouldn't be "dating each other" but we technically aren't. We're just enjoying each other's company.

Before I knew it, it was one in the morning, wow, I thought to myself, wow, that went by really quickly. I yawned, and thought to myself, imagine that, I'm _actually_ tired the night before the arena, how…different, most people spend their possibly last night alive in fear and tirelessness. I suppose I am fortunate to be tired, I should get whatever sleep I can while I still am, but I hate to leave Gale…

"I wish I could stay Gale, but I'm tired, and you know how rare that is the night before the games; I'd better get some sleep while I still can…I hate to leave you though…"

"Don't sweat It Clove, get some rest," he jumps up from the ground, kisses my forehead, and smiles. "Get all the rest you need." He smiles again, and I smile back, and then turn to leave.

"Hey Clove?"

"Yeah," I turn around one last time.

"See you tomorrow." He says knowingly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Gale..."

I walk to the elevator, and press the second floor. It quickly slides down to my floor and the doors open. I drag myself to the bedroom and throw myself onto the bed, completely exhausted. I fall asleep quickly, thinking of what will come tomorrow.

The next day I am awoken by Lime, my mentor, she says that it is time to go.

I quickly get up, eat a nutritious breakfast, and we're on our way to the arena in the hovercraft. They put the tracker thing in my arm, but other than that, I mostly just sit there, by myself, and wait for our arrival at the arena.

I honestly don't know what to expect, I mean, it really could be anything, right? They want it to be grand, so it could be some big huge danger-filled arena. But then again, they really want to highlight what they are doing to us, because it's a punishment for rebelling, so then they wouldn't want the arena to outshine us.

And I didn't even bother to think about what _type_ of arena it would be, barren wasteland, frozen tundra, burning dessert.

Before I can begin to think of what will happen with me, Gale, and Finnick, the blinds close on the hovercraft. This signifies that we are extremely close to the arena, and they don't want us to get a sneak-peek of it.

I can feel the hovercraft descending rapidly, my heart quickens. But I know I shouldn't be nervous, I can't be, I'm Clove Kennedy, one of the youngest, and one of the most vicious winners of the Hunger Games. _I __**cannot**__ be nervous._

I am rushed out of the hovercraft and raced by peacekeepers to the launching station.

I am prepared to face the challenges of this arena, I am prepared to face the challenges of this arena, and I am prepared to face the challenges of this arena. I repeat the words over and over in my head to keep me calm. But yet, I still feel panicked, like something terrible is going to happen. I attempt to shake the feeling, but can't.

"You did it once," my stylist lifts my chin to meet my eyes with his eyes. "And _I know _you can do it again. Come back to me Clove, Okay? It'll be alright I promise." He kisses my forehead just as the speaker announces its 30 seconds to launch. I move so slowly towards the launch tube, it would put a snail to shame,

My stylist speaks his last few words to me, probably forever.

"Remember Clove, everything is not as it seems." I give him a puzzled look, but he just shakes his head, as if to say don't over-think it.

Just then the tube closes and I am launched into the arena. I look around and I am shocked at what I see. We are on top of a mountain, the cornucopia at the peak of it, but I can see down, it gets warmer the farther you go down the mountain. The mountain range is so large, that it takes up the entire arena. There is what appears to be about a quarter of a mile of complete flat land surrounding the range. Wondrous, I think, they decided to actually be creative this year, then again I was used to mountains, I mean, we had the Nut in two.

I realize that something is going terribly wrong, because when I zone back in from thinking, I realize, there's no countdown, no Claudius saying "Let the games, begin!"

Is this some kind of joke? Is this just another special twist, perhaps to get some of us to step off our pedestals early? Is this what my stylist was talking about, everything is not as it seems?

We all wait and wait and wait for something, anything really to happen, but nothing ever does, there is _nothing._


End file.
